20 Questions
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: The Marauders play 20 Questions to find out who Remus likes. Slash Remus/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. It'll be short. Probably two chapters.**

**Warnings: Slash, and a few words like 'boobs'.**

**20 QUESTIONS**

"You said it, Moony," said James, grinning. "You're bored. Let's play a game. What game, you may ask? Ooh, let me think... 20 questions!"

Remus sighed. "Fine," he groaned. He knew there was no way of arguing with James and actually _winning_ the argument.

"So, who wants to be asked the questions?" asked Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

"I say Moony," said Peter, grinning and taking a swig of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, no. Please not me," said Remus.

"_Please_," whined Sirius, with the puppy-dog face that Remus couldn't resist.

"Ok, fine," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but... If you lie, we will know and you'll automatically become hexed," added James, smiling.

"How?" asked Remus.

"Well, I made my own 20 questions game. If you lie, smoke will come out of your ears. Oh, and let me tell you, you don't want that. It's really uncomfortable," he said, shuddering. "Anyway, I made it so that if you lie, you get hexed until you tell the truth. Understand?"

Remus gulped. He wasn't sure he was going to like this.

"Right, let's start!" said Sirius. "We're going to try and guess who you fancy."

"What! B-but what if I don't fancy _anyone_?" asked Remus, scared.

"Oh, we know you do," said James, winking. "You're always daydreaming about your lucky girl!"

"I don't think this is a good idea..." said Remus, feeling nauseous.

"Oh, c'mon, Moony," said Sirius (with the puppy-dog eyes again).

"Fine!"

"Good," squealed Peter. "Can I ask the first question?"

"Ok," said James.

"Right," said Peter, slowly. "Does she have blonde hair?"

"No."

"Does she have blue eyes?" asked Sirius.

"No."

"Does she have big boobs?" asked James, receiving amused looks from Sirius and Peter.

"No."

"Ah, Moony. Not even big boobs. I gotta teach you, mate," said James. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Is she in Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Gryffindor?"

"...No."

"_Slytherin!_"

"No!"

"Teacher?"

"No."

"Muggle?"

"No. Haven't you asked 20 questions already?"

"Only 8 so far, Moons," said Sirius grinning.

"Oh, great," said Remus.

"Ok, so she's not in any of the houses, she's not a teacher or a muggle. Hmm... Oh! Is she a celebrity?"

"No," sighed Remus.

"Is she even real?" asked James.

"Yeah! Oh... I mean, um... No. Uh, reword the question."

"Is she alive?"

"Reword it."

"Is she _dead_?"

"Just _reword_ it!"

"Look, this only counts as one question," said Sirius.

"Fine..."

"Oh. I know! Is _she_ the wrong word?"

"Oh. Um.. yeah..." said Remus, blushing.

"Right, so is _it_ even real?"

"REWORD THE QUESTION!"

"Ok, I'll try this one. Is _he _even real?" asked James.

Remus gulped, and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Oh Merlin, Moony! You're gay?" asked Sirius incredulously. Remus nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"So, um... Is he in Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"I think I know who it is!" exclaimed Peter. Remus looked up nervously.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Snivellus," said Peter, looking proud. James and Sirius gagged.

"Are you serious?" asked Remus, trying not to laugh.

"No, that'll be me," said Sirius cheerfully.

"Shut up. Why would you think I would like someone like _him_?" asked Remus, shuddering.

"Dunno. Sorry..." said Peter.

"Ok, so is he in Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"So, he's in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?"

"What?" asked Remus, looking James in the eye.

"_Is he hot_?"

"Well, _I_ think so. But you guys might not," said Remus. "Does that count as a question?"

"Nah," said Sirius. "Does he have blonde hair?"

"No."

"I'm safe!" shouted Peter.

"Like I would fancy you... And anyway, your hair's not even really blonde," said Remus.

"Does he have brown hair?"

"-ish," said Remus, preventing eye contact with any of his friends.

"Ooh... Is he in our year?"

"Yes."

"Does he have brown eyes?"

"No."

"Blue eyes?"

"No."

"_Green_ eyes?"

"NO!"

"Do you talk to him often?"

"Yes. That's 20 questions. Too bad, you didn't guess," said Remus, relieved that it was over.

"Aww, but Moony! We've almost guessed it!" said James. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Please tell us, Moony," said Sirius (again with the puppy-dog face).

"... Oh fine," said Remus, knowing that he always gave in to that face. "But you'll have to guess."

"Frank?"

"No..."

"Kevin?"

"Nope."

"Lewis?"

"No! Eurgh!"

"_Sorry_, um... Chris! I bet it's him! He's hot, y'know?" said Sirius.

"...If you say so... and no it's not him," said Remus.

"George?"

"Nope."

"Wormtail?"

"No offence Pete, but no," said Remus. Peter smiled.

"Oh, none taken," he grinned.

"I know who it is!" shouted Sirius.

"Who? Who?" asked James.

"You! You!" said Sirius.

"No! No!" said Remus. "It's not James."

"Oh, I thought I had it," said Sirius grumpily.

"Thank Merlin!" said James. "Oh, I know!"

"Who?" asked Remus.

"It's Sirius," said James, smiling.

Remus's heart stopped. _Damn, they guessed_. What should he say? He felt like throwing up.

"I think I need to go to the library," said Remus, voice shaking. "I think I forgot something."

"You didn't tell me if I got it right," said James suspiciously.

"Oh, right. Uh... Sorry," said Remus, rushing towards the door.

"Moony...?" asked James.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, James. You guessed it right. Gotta go, see you later," he said. He rushed out the door and ran for his life. How could he face them now? Especially Sirius, without being embarrassed?

* * *

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok final chapter. I know I updated real quick, so yay me :)**

**

* * *

**

Remus reached the library, only to find that it was closed. It was night time, so obviously it would be closed. He'd just needed an excuse to get out of the dormitory. He could hear footsteps nearby. Remus's heart rate picked up rapidly. What if it was Sirius? He braced himself... It was only Snape.

"What're _you_ doing out of your dorm so late, Lupin?" sneered Snape.

"Oh, y'know. Just walking," Remus replied. Snape smirked.

"I'll call Filch," he threathened.

"Don't! Wait, why are _you_ out of your dorm?"

"None of _your_ business," Snape said. "FILCH! THERE'S A STUDENT OUT OF BED! OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY! QUICK!" With that, he ran away towards the dungeons to his common room. Remus could hear running from the corridor to his left. He had to go back now. He quickly rushed towards the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower. He desperately didn't want to go in, but he knew he had to.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Blast-ended skrewts," said Remus quickly. As the portrait opened, he could see the dim light of the common room ahead of him. He hurried in, as the portrait closed behind him. The common room was almost empty. There were only two people sitting in there; Peter and James. Remus gulped, as they rose to their feet.

"Hey, Moony. Had fun in the library?" asked Peter. Remus nodded quickly.

"Are you sure it wasn't closed?" asked James.

"Oh. Yeah, it was," said Remus.

"Then why did you go there?" asked Peter.

"I dunno."

"Were you trying to run away from Sirius?" laughed James. Remus could feel himself turning pink again.

"Um...Maybe," he answered.

"Why?" asked Peter, laughing.

"Well, I don't know! It's kind of embarrassing!" shouted Remus. "I don't know what to say to him now."

"Aww, he's not going to kill you Moony," said James.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you know he's a big softie really."

"Maybe..." said Remus, unconvinced.

"You can't help it if you like him," said Peter. "Couldn't you just try _not_ to like him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, I uh-I love him," said Remus, looking at his shoes, which had suddenly become interesting.

"Really?" asked James. "I don't think you do..."

"Well I do, Ok?"

"Ok. But how long have you _loved_ him?"

"Um, well I started liking him about three years ago. In the last year and a half, I've realised I love him."

"Aww," squeaked Peter.

"Why didn't you tell _us_?" asked James, gesturing to himself and Peter.

"I didn't know how you'd react. Sorry," said Remus quietly.

"Aww, don't worry about it mate," said James, smiling. "Anyway, I think you should go upstairs to talk to Padfoot now."

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"Because, as I said...I don't know what to say to him!"

"Just let him talk then," said Peter. "You guys have to be able to talk to each other. You _are_ best friends..."

"Mm, I guess," groaned Remus, walking up the stairs to his dorm. He reached the door, and hesitantly opened it slowly. He could see Sirius playing with his sneak-o-scope he got for christmas. Remus walked straight towards his bed, not making eye contact with Sirius.

"Hi," said Sirius.

"Oh, hi," said Remus, sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

"You okay?"

"Yep," lied Remus. He definately wasn't okay. He was completely nervous and completely embarrassed.

"So...I just thought I'd tell you," said Sirius. "You have a great taste," he grinned. Remus laughed.

"Oh, well yeah, I know," said Remus, smiling.

"So, you think I'm hot then?"

"Yes," said Remus, embarrassed.

"Aww Moony, thanks," said Sirius. Remus could hear Sirius nearing his bed. His heart rate picked up again. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Uh, YES!" said Remus, feeling his cheeks growing hotter. Then he felt something he didn't expect. Two warm arms wrapped around his waist and Sirius's head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't be," whispered Sirius. Remus relaxed. He could feel the amazing tingling on his skin; the tingling he felt whenever Sirius touched him.

"Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Jumping off a cliff. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging you," said Sirius rubbing his head against Remus's.

"Oh," said Remus, unable to think of anything else to say. Sirius pulled away and turned so he was facing Remus.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius, looking into Remus's sad eyes.

"Nothing," lied Remus.

"Yes, there is, Moony. I can always tell when you lie..."

"There's nothing wrong," Remus lied again.

"_Please _tell me," said Sirius with his puppy-dog face.

"Ok," said Remus, giving in to the charm.

"..."

"I just wish you liked me back," said Remus, trying hard not to cry. Sirius grinned.

"Oh, your wish is my command," said Sirius cheerily, clicking his fingers. "I _do_ like you back, Moony."

"Huh?"

"I do," he said, smiling. "I've liked you for a while now."

"How long?" asked Remus, finding it hard to believe.

"I'd say about 8 or 9 months now," said Sirius.

"Really?" asked Remus, not caring that his voice had raised a few octaves.

"Yep," Sirius said happily. "And I've always wanted to try this," he said, arms reaching out to wrap around Remus. He pulled him closer, so their chests were touching. When their lips met, Remus realised that despite being in a school for magic, this moment was the most magical moment he'd ever had.

* * *

**N'aww :) I love Remmie/Sirius :)  
Please review, thanks.  
****Thinking of writing a sequel, if you want one, just ask:) **


End file.
